


Sidelines

by Gemini_catsu



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_catsu/pseuds/Gemini_catsu
Summary: Gun is pining over his senior and isn't even aware of Off's existence. Unbeknownst to him, Off actually has a crush on him ever since freshmen year. One school project will allow them to get to know each other. What will happen then?
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Freshmen Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Words in italics are Gun's internal thoughts

(2 years ago)

Gun woke up late. _Out of all the days to miss my alarm, why today?!_ He was now running on his way to the venue of the freshmen's orientation. His college journey was just starting and it seems like things weren't going his way. _I just hope that things will get better later._

He was panting when he arrived at the auditorium where the orientation was held. _Thank God I can still register_  
Gun quickly approached the registration table. He was still breathing heavily due to all the running he did. He also looked very disheveled and was sweating profusely. But he didn't care. At first.

He hurriedly wrote down his name on the registration sheet, ignoring the person who was manning the registration table.

"Hey there, you look a bit worn-out. Don't worry, it hasn't started yet so you can collect yourself first. Do you want some water?"

Gun looked up from his writing to see who was talking and he was unable to form any coherent thoughts. To say that he was star struck was an understatement. The owner of the voice earlier is also the owner of a very angelic face.

_Lord am I dead? Why is there an angel talking to me_ _?_

_"_ Hey are you okay?" the stranger waved his hand in front of Gun and broke his trance.

_Shit Attaphan, get a grip of yourself._

He tried to calm himself down and that's when he realized his appearance at the moment.

Gun was wearing his normal attire, oversized white shirt and fitted jeans paired with black converse high-cut sneakers. Typically there's nothing wrong with what he's wearing. But again, because of his unplanned jog earlier, his shirt is now wrinkled not to mention drenched in sweat, and his normally tidy hair was a bit unkempt.

He consciously tried to fix his hair and straighten some of the creases in his clothes. At the same time, he is also finishing his registration. While Gun was busy doing this, the stranger spoke again.

"Here."

Gun looked at the bottled water that was placed in front of him.

"Consider to this as a welcome gift from me, your senior. I'm Wave by the way, second year BA student. " Wave smiled and extended his hand.

"I-i'm G-gun. Nice to meet you P'Wave," Gun stammered as he took and shook Wave's hand. But then he quickly let it go when he realized that his hand must still be sweaty.  
 _Gun!!! Stop embarrassing yourself in front of him!!_

Gun can feel his cheeks burning from humiliation and maybe giddiness. He felt giddy because P'Wave is smiling at him. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling like an idiot.

"Nice to meet you too Gun. Oh! I think the program's about to start. You better get inside. I'm sorry I delayed you." Wave smiled again and gestured to the door.

Gun gave him a smile and a nod before he went inside the auditorium, blushing. Gun can feel his heart beating wildly because of that smile.  
He placed his hand so he can calm down his still racing heart.

"Gun Attaphan! At last you're here!" A loud but familiar voice boomed, catching the attention of everyone in the whole room. And since it was obviously directed at him, many of the students looked in his direction.

He once again felt his cheeks turning red but this time, it was for an entirely different reason.

_Great! A grand entrance. One of these days, I may have to murder New!_

Gun approached his friends and throw a glare at New who had his hands on his mouth looking at Gun guiltily.

_Good thing he realized what he did!_

"Gun, I'm sorry!! Was I too loud? Hehehe..  
We were just worried because it's so unlike you to be late" New said with an apologetic smile.

But gun was still eyeing him angrily.

"C'mon that's enough. Newwie, how many times do I have to tell you to control the volume of your voice. And Gun please let it go. You know how this friend of ours can't help being loud. And as what New said, we were just worried that's why he got carried away. Here, we reserved you a seat already."

As usual Kana was the voice of reason among them. So Gun followed Kana's advice and just forget about New's loud mouth. He can't let it spoil his good mood.

He sat in the chair they reserved which was in between Kana and New. As he took his seat, he also smiled at his two bestfriends to reassure them that they were all good.

New breathed a sigh of relief. Kana smiled back and directed his attention to the stage as the program was about to start. Gun and New followed suit.

Time passed by slowly during the orientation. It was clear that the three friends were starting to get bored. New can be heard sighing every five seconds and it was starting to annoy Gun who was busy playing with his phone. Kana was also busy on his phone, probably texting his boyfriend Mew.

The student affairs director was talking about the school policies. But most of the people in the auditorium were not listening.

"Ugh! When will this orientation end?! I swear if only it's not a requirement for clearance signing, I would've just ditched it." New whined.

Gun was with New on this one.

_Gosh! I don't think I can survive the whole day if it's this boring_

Gun's thoughts were interrupted when Kana spoke.

"Don't worry. Mew told me that it's only the morning session that are like this. It will get better in the afternoon since it's the schedule for the freshie games. It's organized by the student council to help us freshmen familiarize and acquaint ourselves in the campus."

"hmm... I see. That's actually interesting. " Gun's spirit brightened at the idea of the games in the afternoon. New was also obviously excited after hearing what Kana said.

\------TIMESKIP TO THE AFTERNOON SESSION--------

"Hello freshies! I know you're tired from all the talks earlier. So now, we are going to have some fun! Are you ready for the freshie games?" The host was really good at hyping up the crowd and so it earned a very enthusiastic YES from the audience. Gun and his friends got big smiles plastered on their faces.

_At last no more boring talks!_

"So before we start, we are gonna divide y'all into teams first. Your team will be based on the registration sheet and not according to your courses. In this way, there will be more interaction among different colleges."

Gun's excitement turned to worry as he realized what the MC said.

"Hey Kana, Newwie, you registered together right?" he asked his friends.

"yup. Why?" New asked, confused at his friends question.

"It means that we're not teammates. I was almost late remember? So I'm at the bottom of the registration sheet. Very far from your names. " After talking, Gun gave his friends one of his notoriously cute pout.

"Gun relax! So what if we're not teammates? You're a social butterfly anyway. It's not as if you're an infant and we're your mother who needs to be by your side always to breastfeed you right?" Kana said jokingly.

Gun laughed at what his friend said and although the joke was not that funny, it was effective in reassuring Gun. (Which was actually its main purpose)

Kana was right. There was nothing to worry about because Gun is a natural people person. His bubbly personality and cute looks always does the magic. Wherever he goes, Gun Attaphan would always be the center of attention without him even trying to do so. He is that charming.

And that was what exactly happened during the freshie games. All of Gun's teammates feel into his charms. They adored him not only because he is cute and bubbly but because he also proved to be the team's ace.

The last activity of the freshie games is a scavenger hunt around the campus. Gun's competitive side surfaced as he led his team during the hunt. It was his quick wit and intelligence that made them the winner.

Gun was so happy with the results of the freshie games. Their team won followed by Kana and New's group.

To top it all off, when Gun's team was called on stage to claim their prize as the champion of the freshie games, it was Wave who gave their award. Gun felt like he was floating on cloud nine when he saw that smile again.

"Congrats Gun! You did a very good job back there" Wave beamed happily as he handed the team their trophy and some gift certificates.

"Thanks P'" Gun smiled back at him shyly.

\-------Timeskip again, it's already late afternoon and the three friends are on their way home---------------------+++

"Hey shorty, don't think I did not see how big your smile was when you were up there on the stage"  
The three were now on their way home from the orientation. New had on a mischievous smile as he continued talking.

"And don't think I haven't notice the shy smile you gave to that sophomore student council member. What was his name again, Whirl..... Wayne....?"

"Wave. His name is Wave. Who the heck is Whirl??" Gun rolled his eyes at New.

"Right. It's Wave. Sooooooo!!! Do you like Wave Gunnie baby?" New said teasingly in a singsong voice.

Gun felt his cheeks turning hot. So instead of denying it,

"Well, I may have, kinda, just a tiny, little bit of crush on P'Wave." Gun admitted. His face was so red now.

New shrieked and as Gun looked up he can see that even Kana can't hide a his smile.

"I can't believe you guys. Why do you make it seem like it's a big deal." Gun lamented.

"Well Gunnie, it is a big deal. You rarely have a crush and it's the first time I see you crushing this hard. You acting all shy is a whole different kind of cute. " Kana explained to him.

"OMG! P'Lord will our Gun Attaphan finally have a boyfriend this year!" the ever dramatic New says as he looked up to the sky as if in prayer.

Kana and Gun laughed at their friend's antics.  
 _Newwie is really so extra!_

Gun smiled at this thought. "Shut up New, you first before me okay?"


	2. Final Project

Gun is busy jotting down notes, trying his best to keep up with Professor Godjie's lecture. Kana who is sitting on his right was only half-listening, he was more busy texting on his phone.

 _He's probably texting Mew again._ Gun rolled his eyes at this thought. He looked at his other friend who's sitting on his left.

New was trying not to doze off and failing miserably.

"These two should really pay attention," Gun muttered. He gently kicked New's leg to wake him up. This was proven effective as New opened his eyes in surprise and tried to sit up properly, giving Gun a grateful smile as he do so. 

Gun also tapped Kana's shoulder and and signaled him to focus. Kana rolled his eyes at him but he did set aside his phone and turned his attention back to the lecture. 

Gun was relieved, this class was one of their majors and Professor Godjie who is handling their class was notorious for being strict and stingy in giving grades. They need to do well in her class, especially Gun who was vying for Latin Honors when he graduates next year. Right now, he is a consistent Dean's Lister and just last year he got a scholarship due to his exemplary academic record. Gun was determined to keep this up until graduation in order to make his parents proud. 

"Before I end this session, I would like to inform everyone about your final project." Professor Godjie heard the whole class groan in protest at the mention of the final project. She just rolled her eyes at them and continued. 

"Now, now, listen carefully. Since you're taking up a business course, it is important that you understand how a business works. I can only teach you the concepts and theories about running a business but there's still no better teacher than experience. So for your final project, I want each of you to submit a comprehensive report about some of the successful entrepreneurs here in our city. It must be thorough and detailed to get a good grade. Most importantly, you must interview these business people. Their experiences and strategy on how they run their businesses should be included in your report. Remember this project is 30% of your final grade for this class. You all need to do well on this. As an incentive, there will be no final exams for you anymore as this project will also serve as your final exam. " The mood in the classroom brightened upon hearing Professor Godjie's last statement. But it the class settled down when they she place a small box on the table. 

"I have here with me the names of the entrepreneurs you'll interview. To be fair, each of you will draw from this box the name of the entrepreneur and the business you'll need to cover. "

Professor Godjie called their names one by one. "Gosh! I hope I pick an easy one.." New said while standing up and walking to the table to draw his project assignment. 

Gun expected a dramatic reaction from New when he sees his assignment. But there was no drama this time, instead there was no reaction at all. New was completely silent when he came back to his friends. Gun also noticed something, wait- is New blushing?!

"Why the heck is he blushing?!"

Gun and Kana exchanged puzzled looks, New was acting strange. 

"Hey New, is there a problem? Who did you get?" asked Kana

"H-huh? N-nothing. N-nothing's wrong. There's no problem Kana. Why do you ask?" New gave them a very fake smile, he wasn't fooling anyone with it. His reaction made Gun even more curious to know who he got as his project assignment.

"So who did you get New?" Gun asked

"H-huh? Uhm....... It's T-" before he could answer, Prof Godjie called Kana's name. Gun saw New breathe a sigh of relief. 

_What are you hiding New?_

"So Kana who did you get?" asked New too brightly and too eagerly to Kana who was now back in his seat. 

"Oh it's Mr Pei Khoo. Owner of that famous resto bar at Siam District. Hmm.." Kana looked at Gun thoughtfully. 

"What?" Gun asked

"If I'm not mistaken, Mr Pei Khoo is P'Wave's dad. And I heard some of our seniors saying that that P'Wave's family is into food business." 

"WHAT?! No fair! Why did you get him as your project assignment. I should be the one to get that. " Gun cried

Kana and New can't hep but laugh at their friend right now. Gun looks so adorable pouting like a child who just lost his toy. 

"I'm sorry Gunnie, I have no choice. As much as I want to swap with you, Prof Godjie already recorded our assignments as soon as we draw our pick. I can't do anything now. " Kana explained to a still sulking Gun. 

"How about this, you can accompany me during the interview. How's that?" Gun's mood lifted when he heard Kana's suggestion. He nodded in agreement and a gave his rare cat-like smile. 

_I'll get a chance to talk to P'Wave and even learn about his family. Lucky! Thank you P'Lord_

He was still in high spirits when his name was called. Gun was the last one to be called, so he was left with no choice. He picked up the only piece of paper left inside the box and read what was written on it. 

**Santi Jumpol**

**Owner of Tumcial's Vintage Shop**

**Address: Siam District**

Tumcial's huh?

After showing the paper to his teacher Gun started walking back to his friends 

"Mr Attaphan Wait." 

Gun looked back at Prof Godjie. 

" I think I should warn you that out of all the businesses in the list, Tumcial's is the hardest one to cover. The owner, Sir Santi doesn't really like to be bothered. But I still included it in the list because it's also one of the most interesting businesses out there. Vintage shops are rare and it's even rarer to run a successful one. I'm glad it's you who will do the report about it. You're my top student so I am confident that you'll overcome any obstacles and deliver an excellent report about Tumcial's. Don't disappoint me Mr. Attaphan, okay?"

Gun gulped after listening to Prof Godjie. She really knows how to put pressure on her students. 

"Yes prof. No problem. I'll do my best." Gun said and smiled at Miss Godjie even though he's screaming in his mind. 

_How do you expect me to do well when you literally told me that I picked the hardest one? What will I do now?_

Gun was still thinking about this when he went back to his friends. 

"Hey teacher's pet what did you and Prof Godjie talked about? It took you awhile to get back here" asked Kana. 

Gun laughed at what Kana called him. It was completely opposite to when he first heard his friends teased  
him about being a teacher's pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put the title of the first chapter. Sorry.


	3. The Argument

FLASHBACK TO SOPHOMORE YEAR 1st SEM

Gun was so furious at his two friends for calling him a teacher's pet. They were currently at Kana's condo having a sleep over and group study at the same time. But right now, tension filled the room. What was supposed to be a harmless joke from New and Kana actually hit a nerve to Gun. 

He was aware that some of his block mates call him a teacher's pet behind his back. But Gun ignored them. He knows that he's not doing anything wrong.

It's not as if he's asking their teachers for extra assignments or anything that will make the class hate him. He actually minds his own business and do what he's told to do. But what Gun failed to realize was that his natural charm also affects his teachers, add in the fact that he's very hard-working and diligent, making him the perfect student in the eyes of his teachers. That's why they can't help sing songs of praises for him. This made some of his classmates jealous.

Earlier that day, Gun was on his way to his next class when he saw two of his blockmates standing near the elevator. He started approaching them but he stopped dead on his tracks as he realized that they were talking about him. He didn't mean to eavesdrop in their conversation but he can't help listening when he heard his name being mentioned.

"What grade did you get in the exam yesterday? I only got 15 out of 50. I did not even get half of it right!" Fahsai, a tall girl with curly hair remarked. She and Gun are blockmates ever since freshmen year. They were not that close to each other but Gun considered them as friends. Apparently they're not. 

"Ugh. I got 20. That was a very hard exam. I think only a few got more than 25 points. But Gun was amazing! He got 48 points. Only two mistakes. He's really awesome! He's so smart" Nae, a sweet girl whose friends with Fahsai and also Gun's block mate, can't hide her amazement.

"Hmp. I wonder if it's really his intelligence that earned him those points or maybe it's something else. " Fahsai's voice was full of malice as she spoke. 

"What do you mean?" Nae looked clueless.

"Well, haven't you notice how Prof treats him? It's totally different from how he treats us. He also always praises him, as if he can't do anything wrong. Hmmm... Gosh! What if he grants them under the table favours in exchange for good grades?"

"That's absurd!" Nae gasped.

"But it makes sense. He always gets the highest scores in our exams, commiting only one or two mistakes every time. I don't really think he's that smart, maybe he's really is a teacher's pet. If you know what I mean. " Fahsai added nastily.

Gun couldn't take it any longer. He let his presence be known to the girls. Fahsai's expression when she saw Gun was comical, her face turned pale,her eyes bulging and her mouth the hanging open in shock. 

"I think you should focus on making your grades better rather than spreading false rumors about me. To make it clear, I don't grant any favors to our teachers for my grades. I earned it by studying hard and giving my best in every class. You should try it, maybe for once you don't have to repeat a major class. Now if you'll excuse me, you're actually blocking my way" After saying that Gun entered the elevator. Leaving a red faced Fahsai.

When the doors of the elevator closed, Gun let out a scream of frustration. He can't stop his tears from falling.

_Is that how my classmates see me? Do they really think I would do that for my grades. What the fuck do they take me for?!_

Gun composed himself before the elevator doors open. He wiped away his tears and stood straight, head held high as he exited the elevator.

 _What's important is that I know and my teachers know that I am not doing anything wrong. I don't care what those people who are not even my friends think of me_.

"What the hell Gun! We were just joking! Why are you so pissed?"

Gun was jolted back to their current situation when Kana spoke. There was a hint of irritation in his voice that did not go unnoticed by Gun.

"Well it's not a good joke." came Gun's cold reply.

"C'mon Gun, stop being so sensitive. We came here to study and enjoy the night. Hehehe... So can we please do that now?"  
New was obviously trying to lighten the mood but unintentionally made it worse.

Now that was the last straw!

"ME?? SENSITIVE?? SO IT'S MY FAULT NOW FOR BEING SENSITIVE?! WELL, I AM SORRY TO THE BOTH OF YOU. I'M SORRY BECAUSE MY SENSITIVE ASS RUINED THE NIGHT FOR YOU. OF COURSE, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM A TEACHER'S PET LIKE ME RIGHT?!"

Gun is shouting and crying. He can't take it anymore. He's just so tired. He's so tired of hearing that term over and over again.

He looks at his friends who are stunned at his outburst.

I can't deal with this right now.

Gun gathered his things and stood up to leave Kana's condo.

"Gun where are you going? " New's said worriedly.

"I'll go home. I'm tired and I don't think I want to talk to you right now or ever."  
And with that, he quickly left the building.

One week passed and the three friends are still not talking with each other. Gun would go to class alone and sit far away from New and Kana. Most of the time he eats lunch alone in the cafeteria, sometimes his other classmates would keep him company. But it was not the same as having his two idiot friends with him. He misses them a lot.

He realized that he may have been too rash with his actions and with his words. He was hurt, yes. But he admits that he also hurt them with what he said that night before he left.

Everyday, Kana and New tried to approach him. But since he was still hurt and also embarrassed, he would glare at them menacingly. The two took this as a sign that he's still not ready to talk, so they would back away and return to their seats looking defeated.

_I may have been too prideful too._

As Gun realized this, he decided to call his friends. He told them to that he was ready to talk.

That night, the three of them talked and reconciled. Gun told New and Kana about the incident with Fahsai that caused him to lashed out at them.

"She did what now?! That bitch! I will definitely straighten out that curly hair of hers when I see her again! The audacity of that feather-brained bitch to accuse you of such nonsense. I swear she better not show herself to me! arrgh!! I'm so mad!"

Gun laughed at New's reaction. He miss seeing him like this. He turned to Kana and was surprised to see that his friend was crying.

"Gunnie!! I'm ss-sorry! Huhuhuhu I-I didn't know you were feeling that way. A-and t-then I m-made t-that insensitive joke. " Kana was full-on sobbing as he said it. Gun couldn't help but cry too as he hugged Kana.

"Shhh.. it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. We're okay now. I'm sorry too." Gun consoled.

New joined their hug. All three of them are crying now.

That night they settled all their differences. They talked in between, snots, sniffs, sobs, and tears. They also took turns in saying the things they are thankful for in their friendship.

"I'm so thankful for the both of you because you're always there for me. Even though we're not talking last week, you still worry about me. You even managed to slip in some notes of encouragement in my locker, you left some candies and you even gave me a plushie. You really know me guys so well!!" Gun hugged his friends even tighter after speaking. Both knew and Kana looked at Gun, perplexed.

"What are you talking about? Gun we didn't send you any notes. We thought that if we give you notes like that, you will just tear them to shreds."

Gun looked up after hearing what New said.

"Yeah. We also haven't sent you any plushie. At least not yet. We were thinking if giving you one tomorrow if we haven't reconciled today. We did send you the chocolates though. But the plushie and notes, that was not us." Kana further explained.

"Then who—" Gun's question was cut short. The three of them shrieked in surprise as a panicked Mew barged in.

"MEW! What in the name of the Lord are you doing?!" Kana asked.

Mew looked at the sight before him and his whole face instantly went red.

"Babe I'm so sorry. You see, I was very worried because you were not answering my calls and messages. When we last talked, you said that you'll go shopping with Newwie to buy a peace offering for Gun. So I thought I'd accompany you since I got off work early. I came here looking for you, but then I heard crying and sobbing so I thought something bad happened. I thought somebody was torturing you or something. " Mew said the last sentence sheepishly.

The three were laughing so hard at Mew's very wild imagination. At first Mew was just standing there looking at them with a very red face, obviously embarrassed. But he eventually joined in on the laughter after a few minutes.

It was indeed a night to remember for the three friends because, that night their friendship was reborn and it came out even stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there is a confusion with the term "blockmates" since I'm not sure if it's use in other countries. So a blockmate is a person who is in the same block as you in college. By being in the same block, you usually have the same subjects and schedule. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to emphasize that all the words in italics are Gun's thoughts only.


	4. Who?

-BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME, THEY WERE STILL IN THE CLASSROOM-

Gun smiled fondly as he recalled the memory from that night.

"Hey Gun, are you done day dreaming about P'Wave again?" New's voice broke Gun's trip down memory lane.

"I was not daydreaming about him! And New could you not drop some names! Somebody might hear you!" he scolded.

"Well it's true. And besides, it's been two years. When will you make a move on him Gun? He's graduating soon. At least confess to him before this year ends or forever hold your peace. " says a clearly exasperated New.

"What do you think of this, a wedding! And New, it's not as easy as you think, you know. He's Mr Popular, the SC president and I'm just a nobody. And duh! We're both guys. What if he's straight and finds it weird that I like him. It's too complicated, I'm scared."

New just shrugged at what Gun said. Kana was silent. His eyes was on his phone but it's clear that he's listening to their conversation.

"And as what I've said before, you've gotta have a boyfriend first before me. So tell me New, do you have a boyfriend already so that I can finally confess to my crush?" Gun was only teasing New when he said this so he didn't expect to see a very bizarre reaction from his friend.

New's face turned pale and his mouth kept on opening and closing as if he wants to speak but no words are coming out.

Gun was about to ask him what's wrong when Kana interjected.

"That's enough you two. Let's just go to the canteen and eat lunch. I'm starving. "

New visibly relaxed at Kana's words. He immediately puts his things in his bag and walked quickly to the canteen.

"I'll go first and reserve our seats. It sure is packed out there."

_Something is definitely up with him. He seems very secretive nowadays. I won't rest until I find this out._

"Gun," Kana spoke softly behind him. He looked at him.

"I know what you're thinking. New is indeed acting weirdly and I'm starting to get worried too. But let's give him time. Maybe he'll tell us when he's ready. "

Gun sighed. As usual, Mother Kana is making so much sense that he can't oppose him.

" I really hate it when you say all the right things."

Kana just chuckled at this and walked to the door.

"C'mon, let's go to after that friend of ours. "

*AT THE CANTEEN*

Kana and Gun saw New waving at them when they arrived at the canteen. He was already sitting at their usual table.

After buying lunch, the three proceeded to talk about their special project.

"Gun you forgot to tell us the name of the business you need to cover. " Kana said while munching on chicken wing.

"Oh yeah. It was that vintage shop, Tumcial's. Have you ever been there?" although he knew where the shop is, Gun had never entered it. He was not into any vintage stuff.

"Tumcial's huh? Go figure." New muttered

"What did you say New? I didn't catch it. Have you been there? " asked Gun. His friend looked at him intently but after a few seconds, New flashed his usual smile.

"I've been there several times actually. They have some good vintage pieces, especially vintage clothes." he said brightly.

" Yeah. I also visited the shop a lot of times with Mew. He loves to buy vintage stuff, you know. And gotta agree with New, the highlight of the shop is its wide array of vintage clothes. " Kana added.

"Really? I'm excited to see the shop now because of what you said. By any chance, did you get to meet the owner while you were there?"

"The owner? Well no. I don't think I've ever seen the owner there. It was only the attendants or Off most of the time," said Kana

"Same with me too. It was mostly Off who I see in the shop," New seemed to emphasize the word Off as he spoke.

"Off? Who's Off?" Gun asked with his brows furrowed. He really is clueless about Off.

"You don't know Off Jumpol?!" New asked him loudly, causing some of the students to look his way.

What's up with New's exaggerated reaction?

"I don't. Should I know him?" Gun asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Well, you were introduced back when we were still freshmen. Did you forget? And he's also quite popular in the campus so I thought you'll know him." Kana answered.

Gun racked his brain, trying to put a face to the name but to no avail.

"Sorry I don't recall ever meeting him. But wait, how did you know him?"

"We were teammates during the Freshie games. Remember? You were separated from us because you registered late. " Kana was still the one answering all of Gun's question because New was busy sipping his juice and texting on his phone.

Gun remembered the Freshie Games. He remembered their team winning but he can't recall meeting anybody else except for his teammates and P'Wave. There was no Off Jumpol who was introduced to him, he also can't recall either New or Kana introducing their teammates to him.

"I remember the Freshie games but I still can't remember meeting Off Jumpol"

"Oh you weren't introduced then. It was during our PE class when you met him. We had the same schedule so both of our classed were held at the gym. It's just not Off whom you met that day. There was also Arm and Tay."

Gun felt a spray of liquid on his face. He looked up to see New-who was sitting across from him- spluttering and coughing.

"Newwie, are you alright? What the hell was that about?"Gun and Kana stood up to pat New in the back.

"Sorry. I just choked on my drink 'coz I read some shocking news article in twitter." New explained. He smiled at his friends and gave Gun a silent apology with his eyes. He also offered him some tissues.

Gun and Kana went back to their seats. While wiping his wet face, Gun talked to his friends once again.

"So back to the topic before New gave me an unexpected facial. The names you mentioned earlier were familiar, I vaguely remember meeting them but I still can't picture out their faces. Especially Off Jumpol. Who the heck is Off Jumpol?! Why can't I remember him?" Gun did not mean to raise his voice at his last statement.

" Well maybe this will help you remember. Off Jumpol is the handsome guy you scolded for laughing too hard that day in PE class."

A deep voice behind Gun spoke.

When he turned around, he sees a tall, pale guy, with a wide grin on his face.

"YOU?!"


	5. First Meeting

\--FLASHBACK FRESHMEN YEAR; 2 WEEKS AFTER THE FRESHMEN ORIENTATION; PE CLASS---

Kana, Gun, and New were in the campus gymnasium waiting for their PE teacher to arrive. While waiting, New was telling them a story about his trip to the beach. And as usual, he just can't tell it like a normal person would. He was standing there making wild gestures with his hands as he rattled on and on, while his two friends are sitting on the bleachers listening with amused faces.

"So there was this big wave-"

New raised his hands to the side, indicating a big wave when suddenly

"Tay look out!" a loud voice echoed in the gymnasium. At the same time, Gun and Kana watched as a boy collided with New and spilled strawberry milkshake on his PE shirt.

"WHAT THE F-- "

New was ready to pounce on the guy who ruined his shirt but stopped when he saw who it was. Gun and Kana helped New stand up, they then turned their attention to the boy who was now kneeling and bowing his head.

"I'm really sorry! I'm very sorry. I was not looking, it's my fault for running"

"Tay?! Is that you?"

The guy who seemed to have no plans of ending his apology finally looked up when he heard New.

"Huh? How did you know my... New!!!!"

Tay's face lit up once he saw New.

_So they know each other. Maybe that's why New did not get angry even though this guy spilled milkshake all over him._

He stood up immediately and went over to New to examine the damage he had done.

"I'm really sorry New. That was my fault. I was not looking to where I was going and I was running very fast. Don't worry I have a spare shirt you can borrow. And I'll also wash this shirt for you."

"Nah. It's no big deal. Don' worry about it. I was also partly at fault. I didn't notice you running 'coz I was so absorbed telling my story"

Gun couldn't believe his ears listening to their conversation.

_Is this really New talking right now? He just told this guy that it was okay and even owned part of the blame. New never does that!_

Even Kana was surprised by the turn of events. It was so unlike their friend to keep calm because among them three, New has the worst temper. Gun was about to say something but he was interrupted by the arrival of two new guys.

"Tay I told you to stop running didn't I?Now look at what happened. Gosh! What should I do with your clumsy ass!"

A tall guy with hair parted in half approached their group and was glaring at Tay. Another guy was trailing at the back. He was tall and lanky, with slanted eyes that are tearing up at the moment due to too much laughter.

"That was very classic of you Peng. HAHAHAHAHA! That was hilarious. Oh my! My tummy hurts. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the second guy uttered in between fits of laughter.

Tay's face turned a shade of crimson upon hearing his friends.

"Shut up and stop laughing Jumpol! " Tay was glaring at the second guy who still can't hold back his laughter. And then he turned to his other friend.

"Sorry Arm, I was just afraid we will be late for PE, so I ran all the way here. "

The guy who was called Arm just let out an exasperated sigh. He then turned his attention to Gun and his friends, probably to apologize. But he was surprised for a minute when he saw them.

"New, Kana, it's you guys! It's been awhile. "

Gun's eyebrows shot up. From his tone of voice it seemed like he knows them.

Gun's assumption was confirmed when both of Kana and New wave and smiled at Arm.

"Huh? Oh hey Kana, I did not notice you before" Tay interjected.

How did these guys know Kana and New? Gun can't help but wonder. The three of them have the same group of friends and acquaintances but Gun was sure that it was his first time seeing these guys.

So who are they?

"No worries about it Tay. You were- er- a bit occupied."

Kana gave Tay a reassuring but awkward smile. His words jolted Tay back to the matter at hand. Upon remembering what happened, Tay immediately turned his attention back to New.

"Hey New, you might feel sticky and uncomfortable by now. Let's get you out of those clothes. I have a spare in my locker. Come with me. "

Without waiting for a response, Tay reach for New's hand and dragged him out of the gymnasium.

"We'll be right back guys." Tay called back as they were exiting the door.

Arm was shaking his head at his friend.

"Don't worry, they'll be back. Tay's locker is not far from here anyway." Arm assured them. He then looked at Gun curiously and looked at Kana.

"Kana I don't think we've met your friend."

Arm turned to Gun once again.

"Hi! My name is Arm Weerayut. I'm a film major. "

Arm held out his hand and Gun shook it.

"Nice to meet you Arm. I'm Gun Attahphan. BS Administration student "

He smiled at Arm. When they were done shaking hands, Gun looked at the other guy. He was surprisingly quiet now,so unlike when he was laughing loudly earlier. His face also seemed a bit flush. Arm pushed Off who seemed transfixed in his place.

"Oh hey, " he started shyly

"I'm-"

Before Off can even finish his introduction, they were interrupted by someone who was looking for Gun. And as soon as Gun saw who that was he immediately left, leaving Off with his hands outstretched in mid-air.

Off put down his hand and stared at the two guys who was talking in one corner of the gym. Gun was smiling fondly at P'Wave. He was the one looking for Gun earlier. 

Off sighed while Arm just patted his friend's back. Kana just stood there and was silently observing all the things unfold.

A few moments later, New and Tay were back. Tay went back to his friends who were now goofing around and playing basketball. New on the other hand, went to Kana who was sitting on the bleacher they occupied earlier. While Gun was still talking to P'Wave.

"Ooohh! Look at Gun, he's blushing slightly!" New shrieked when he saw them. Kana laughed at New's comment because it was true. If you're observant or if you knew Gun very well, you can clearly see the subtle blush that was on his cheeks.

"Aren't they cute!!!! Oh my!! I ship it!"

New was squealing and giddy beside Kana, as if he was watching a very romantic movie. But suddenly, his expression turned from giddy to horror as they saw a basketball hit P'Wave in the head.

"Whoa!! Headshot! Hahaha! Oh my goodness Tay! Your clumsiness really knows no bounds."

Off was once again clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

On the other side of the gym,

"Oh my gosh P! Are you okay?"

Gun helped P'Wave up and checked if he has any injury.

"Don't worry Gun, I am okay" P'Wave smiled to reassure Gun.

Gun smiled back, but he quickly turned to where the ball came from. He then saw Tay's guilty face, Arm face palming, and Off laughing like crazy. Tay came running to them, his friends trailing behind.

"P' I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Sorry, sorry"

Tay was once again bowing his head and apologizing profusely. Gun rolled his eyes at Tay.

 _Just how clumsy is this guy? He is a threat to public safety just because of his clumsiness_.

"Hey no worries. I'm okay. Don't beat yourself up."

_P'Wave is really such an angel. He is so kind_

Gun was looking at P'Wave adoringly when he turned to him.

"Anyways, I think I have to go now. I still have class. Gun thank you so much for agreeing to help in the event. "

"No problem P. Glad I could help."

P'Wave nodded at this, smiled and walked towards the door. Gun was smiling widely and following P'Wave's retreating figure when he heard a very loud laughter.

"Tay that was an epic shot! HAHAHAHA! Not anyone can do a headshot like that. Man, how I wish I could record that moment. It can be a helpful scene for a future film. HAHAHAHA"

Gun glared at the laughing guy.

_The audacity of this guy to laugh at P'Wave when what happened was their fault!_

"Hey! What's so funny anyway? Are you laughing because your friend accidentally hit someone?! Do you think that's funny?"

All the laughter from Off immediately vanished when he heard Gun's angry voice that was directed at him.

"Hey relax, I was just amused because Tay was so clumsy today. I didn't mean to offend you or P' in any way"

"That's still not a valid excuse for your behavior. You were very rude laughing like that. At least for Tay, he immediately apologized to P'Wave after hitting him with the ball. But you, you were just laughing earlier. It's okay to find humor in the situation, but be sensitive enough to learn when is the appropriate time to laugh. And I am telling you, there is no appropriate time for laughing at the expense of other people getting hurt. "

After saying this, Gun turned his back and walked away to join his friends.

Off was left there with his friends, looking somewhat guilty.


	6. (Re)Introduction

"You?!" Gun looked at the grinning man before him with annoyance.

This made Off even smile wider.

"Hi I'm Off Jumpol. As much as I wanna offer you my hand, I won't."

Gun looked at Off with brows furrowed. He seemed confused by what he was saying.

"Oh? You don't remember? The last time I tried to introduce myself to you, you left me hanging. As in you literally left me as I was about to tell you my name and my hand was hanging in mid-air. Don't you remember?" he was still smiling widely while saying this. 

Gun's face immediately turned crimson as the memory came flashing back to him. The way Off said it nonchalantly earlier made it even more embarrassing for Gun.

"Hmm.. Judging from your expression, I think you remembered it already right? "

_What the hell?! This guy really doesn't have a mind to mouth filter does he?_

Gun was slowly getting annoyed by Off's presence and his two friends already notice the change in his mood.

Kana cleared his throat to catch Off's attention. When he turned to him, he waved hello.

"Hey Off, remember us? We're here too," he joked. He was trying to lighten the atmosphere around them.

"Oh hey Kana! Hey there New!"

Off waved at them. New and Kana just smiled while Gun was still sulking in the corner.

"By the way, why are you talking about me earlier?" asked Off curiously.

"Oh why don't you ask Gun about that" New said with a mischievous smile and a mysterious wink. Gun on the other hand was throwing dagger stares at New. Kana just chuckled and shook his head at New's silliness.

Off was even more curious now, so without any word he took the seat beside Gun and brought his face closer to his. Their faces are only centimeters apart now. Gun had no choice but look into those two pools of brown eyes as Off spoke. 

"So Mr Gun Attahphan, why are you talking about me?"

"WHhfagjsashfi!!!"

Gun was so startled that he was unable to form any coherent words. New and Kana's soft laughter can be heard in the background.

"Cute" Off whispered before he moved his face away and sat properly in his chair.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!!" Gun shouted, his face was once again red with embarrassment. Just how many times did Off Jumpol embarrassed him today? He tried to calm himself.

 _I felt like I just run a marathon, my heart's beating so fast. That was the first time someone's face got too close to mine. Hmp! This guy is really something_.

"New,Kana, I think your friend is still mesmerized by my beauty, he did not answer my question. " Off said playfully.

This earned him another glare from Gun but he just chose to ignore it and winked at him instead. It was clear that Off enjoyed teasing Gun so much.

The ever kind Kana felt sorry for Gun already so he decided to answer Off's question to stop the latter from teasing Gun even further.

"We were just talking about how Newwie and I always see you every time we visit Tumcial's. Gun was asking us if we visited the store since he hasn't been there himself."

Off seemed to brighten up at the mention of the shop but at the same time he was also surprised that Gun hasn't been there yet.

"Really Gun? You haven't been to Tumcial's ever?? You are missing half of your life, don't you know that. It's a very chic store"

Gun just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Why are you asking about Tumcial's anyway?" Off asked Gun once again, but it seems that Gun is still pissed at him and is ignoring his questions. It was New instead who answered Off's query.

"Gun needs to do a comprehensive report about Tumcial's, it's our special project slash final exam in one of our majors."

_Why the heck is New sharing that info with this idiot?!_

Gun was kicking New's feet under the table but he was ignoring him.

_One of these days, I'm really gonna kill this bitch_

"Wow really! That's interesting. Do you want any help Gun?"

Off looked like an excited puppy. The only thing lacking is a wagging tail and whiskers, he will then definitely look like a puppy.

This thought made Gun laughed in his mind, but he immediately shook it off and looked at Off with a blank expression.

"No, thank you. I don't need your help. I can manage by myself"

"Are you sure? C'mon, it's no big deal for me. " Off insisted.

"I said no. "

"Are you sure??? Gun, let me help you. Please??? "

Off was trying his best to look adorable to make Gun agree to his offer of help, he was looking at Gun with puppy-dog eyes and even pouting a little like a child.

"What is it with you anyway? It's none of your business."

"It is actually my business. Hmmm.. well, it's my grandpa's business to be exact. But I'm pretty sure he'll leave it to me in the future." 

Off had his hand on his chin while speaking as if in deep thought.

"Wait! You're the grandson of the owner of Tumcial's?!" Gun's eyes was bulging out of shock.

Off looked at Gun in confusion.

"Huh? You don't know? Yup, my grandpa is Santi Jumpol. We have the same last name so I thought you knew." he replied matter of factly.

Upon hearing this, New clapped his hands happily. 

"It's great Gun! Off can help you with the personal interview you need to do with the owner. Since it's his grandpa, he can help you set an appointment." New was grinning from ear toear because of the brilliance of his idea. 

Although Gun knew that New has good intentions in his heart by suggesting this, he can't help but curse his friend and his big mouth. He can't really explain why he is having second thoughts asking Off for help but he does. 

_He's unsettling, my emotions are heightened when I am with him. And he really annoys me. That's why I don't want to ask for his help...._

"Ai Off! I thought you already ordered for us!" 

An irritated voice broke Gun's internal monologue. He saw a familiar guy standing in front of them, looking sternly at Off. 

"Khun Arm, relax okay. I was just having a little chitchat with Kana, New, and Gun that's why I forgot to order our food. But let's go now since your're here. "

Before Arm could reply, Off stood up and dragged him to where the food can be found. But he turned to Gun before leaving. 

"My offer still stands. Just approach me if you need any help with your project." And with that, the two left leaving a very bewildered Gun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I forgot to italicized Gun's thought in the prev chapters even though I kept on putting notes about it. I'm sorry  
> Hehehe
> 
> It's my first time in a03, and I originally posted this story in my Wattpad acct. I thought it would retain the italics when I pasted it here.


	7. Tumcial's

It's a Saturday morning and Gun is now in front of the famous Tumcial's. He can't help but smile as he looked at the store's exterior. It's appearance was very different from his expectations. He thought that he'd get an old, antique shop vibe but instead he was pleasantly surprised to see a mix of modern and classic design from the establishment. As a result, the shop looks very sophisticated yet very inviting, definitely an eye catcher for the passers by. Gun who had never been there can't wait to explore the inside of the shop. 

When he got in, he was amazed by the great array of vintage products in the store. What's even more impressive is how organized and well thought-of it is. The store's interior was even more aesthetically pleasing than its exterior. 

On the right side of the store was a variety of vintage products like chairs, tables, dressers and other things that are famous during different eras. There were a lot of interesting stuff to see. However, the true gem is found on the left part of the shop where there was a full display of vintage clothes.

It was like being in a personal heaven for Gun who is really into fashion. He can see a lot of clothes that he wants to try on. He hadn't thought of vintage clothes as something he would purchase for himself before, but because of Tumcial's he had a change of heart. Because there were a lot of pieces that fits his fashion taste. 

Before he could be side-tracked from his main objective (which is his special project for school and definitely not shopping! ), Gun approached one of the staff. 

" Hello! My name is Gun Attahphan. I'm a Business Administration major and I was assigned to do a comprehensive report on your shop. I would like to ask permissions from the owner, Mr. Santi Jumpol if he would allow me to do so. " Gun smiled cutely as he said this, making him even more adorable if that was even possible. 

The staff who- based on the tag pinned on her blouse- was named Jennie was surprised at his request.

" Hello, Mr Attahphan...."

"You can call me Gun. Uhm, Miss Jennie. Mr. Attahphan is too formal" Gun interjected.

"Okay, Gun. I'm not sure if Mr Jumpol would agree to your request. He is not really a very sociable person."

"Can I at least talk to him in person? Where can I set an appointment? Please..."  
Gun will not give up that easily. He really needs to talk with Mr Santi Jumpol.

"Eh?? But Mr Jumpol is away on a business trip and we don't know when he'll be back" Jennie informed.

At that, Gun's smile turned into a pout. He really needs to get started in this report immediately so that he would still have time for editing and revisions. 

_What should I do now?? My first day in doing my report is turning out to be a disaster!!!_

Tears are brimming on Gun's eyes. He is very frustrated because he really wants to cover the store for his report but now it seems like it's an impossible feat.

The staff looked sorry for Gun, she really wants to help the kid. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped in her head.

"Gun, you just need permission to do a report of the store right?" she asked him.

Gun nodded.

"I actually need to interview the owner too. But if he's still on a business meeting, I can always come back. His permission is more important right now because at least if I am allowed to do my report here, I can start taking pictures of the store and talk to you guys as well."

"Well, the owner delegated someone as the acting boss since he's away. Maybe he can grant you that permission" Jennie explained.

"Really? That's good to hear. So where can I meet your stand-in boss ?"

Gun's sad eyes earlier are now filled with hope. Jennie is his guardian angel.

Before Jennie could answer him, the sound of wind chimes is heard, indicating that a person just walked in.

Gun whose back is facing the entrance, didn't see the new arrival but Jennie did. And a huge smile is plastered on her face as she saw who just came in.

"Wow! Perfect timing, he just arrived. Come I will introduce you to him. Don't worry, unlike his grandpa, our temporary boss is very amiable. He would surely allow you to do your report. " Jennie gushed out as she held Gun by the wrist and ushered him to where the temporary boss is.

Gun is smiling as he let Jennie guide him but suddenly stop when he processed what she just said.

_Wait! Grandpa??? Don't tell me it's......_

"Gun, is something wrong? Why are you frozen there? I told you Off is very kind and cool, no need to get nervous" Jennie assured Gun.

_Fuck! I am so screwed._

"Off! Off !" Jennie was calling Off who has his back to them. He was busy rummaging through a rack of vintage clothes.

Jennie sighed.

"Fine! Boss Jumpol!!"

"hahaha! Those words are indeed music to my ears Jennie!"

Off turned to face them smiling, but his smile turned into a surprised oh when he saw Gun.

"You're really psyched when Sir Santi assigned you as the temporary boss aren't you? " Jennie teased.

But Off was just staring at Gun who was also staring back at him.

Jennie was oblivious to the building tension between the two. She hasn't seen how Gun stiffened as she spoke.

"Oy Off , what happened? Cat got your tongue? Anyway, this is Mr. Gun Attahphan, he's a Business admin major. He wants to do a report of the shop and wants to ask permission from the owner. But since the real owner is not here. Maybe the grandson of the owner can grant that permission?" 

Off who now seemed to recover from his shock, cleared his throat before speaking.

"Y-yeah. I actually know him Jen, we go to the same school. I got it from here. You can go assist the customers I'll talk with Mr. Attahphan myself." Off said calmly.

"Okay boss. Gun I'll leave you with him now. " Jennie patted gave him a shoulder pat before leaving.

Gun was about to protest, he doesn't want to be alone with Off. But then he realized that more customers are coming in. Jennie needs to get back to her job. Gun sighed.

_I guess I have to face the devil on my own._

"Wow! That's a very deep sigh. Was that because of me?"

 _Speaking of the devil, he speaks._ Gun looked at Off. He was looking at him with cute smile and a glint of mischief in his eyes. That glint is making him nervous.

"Don't mind that Mr. Jumpol. Anywa—"

"Please don't call me Mr Jumpol. You act like we don't know each other. Off is fine. Besides when people say Mr. Jumpol it's my grandpa they're referring to"

He nodded and Off smiled.

"So now Gun, what can I do for you?"

"Okay. Uhm Off..... Can... uhm.. you know.... Can I.... Uhmm..."

Gun was looking at his feet while speaking but he looked up when he heard soft chuckles from the man in front of him.

"You do realize that you're not making any sense right now right?" Off teased making Gun's ears turn pink from embarrassment.

_Shoot! Why do I always lose my composure in front of him?_

He cleared his throat before speaking once again. 

"What I mean is, Off Jumpol can you PLEASE allow me to do a report on Tumcial's??" 

Gun put said through gritted teeth but still in a polite way. Off's smile got even wider after hearing him. 

"Sure no problem. "

"WHAT?? Really?? Thank you so much!" He clapped his hands in joy, but Off was not finished yet. 

"On one condition though."

Gun stopped in his tracks and looked at Off.

_Is he for real? Right when I thought that he is a decent human being..._

"And what is that condition?"

"Go on a date with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I edited the previous chapters and I found some grammatical errors. Gosh, I'm so sorry for that. Anyway, this story is still ongoing. And idk where it'll lead up to. But I hope that you'll enjoy reading this.


	8. Off Jumpol

"Are you nuts?!" Gun couldn't believe what he's hearing. He expected him to say some stupid condition but not this. This was unexpected, why is Off Jumpol asking him for a date? He glanced at him to see if he's serious, but Gun couldn't tell.

"You're really cute when you're flustered." He felt the heat travel from his neck to his cheeks. He can't help his blush and so Gun just glared at Off's direction despite of his red face. The latter just chuckled at this.

"Can you please be serious? Stop teasing me and tell me you real condition"

Suddenly Off's face lost all traces of amusement. He looked directly at Gun's eyes,

"I am serious about what I said Gun. I want to date you."

It's like there's a jackhammer in his chest as soon as those words left his lips.

"Why?" he croaked.

He can't explain the feeling of nervousness he felt as he asked him this.

Off looked at him intently and sighed. A small smile forming on his lips.

"Because I want us to be friends."

He was taken aback by his reply.

"Is that all then?" He immediately put his hands on his mouth, he did not mean to ask it out loud. He did not know where it came from. He was actually relieved when Off said that that the reason why he wants to go on a date with him is to be his friend. But out of nowhere, he can't help but feel disappointed.

Off raised one eyebrow in question.

"Well it's true that I want to be friends with you. I want to get to know you more and I felt that we started off in the wrong foot. So I want to ask for another chance. Friends?"

Gun couldn't understand the sinking feeling he felt. Off was sincere, he can see that. And he seems to be nice guy to have as a friend. So why is he hesitating to accept the outstretch hand before him?

"Friends." No point on dwelling at his inner turmoil. Right now, what's important is that he can can write his report and gain a new friend as a bonus. He shook the offered hand and smiled at Off. Gun was about to let go of the handshake but stop when Off squeezed his hand causing him to look up at the latter confused.

"One last thing, I just want to be honest with you now that we're friends."

The jackhammer was back again, he felt the erratic beating of his heart as he wait for him to continue what he was saying.

"Gun I-"

"Off your grandpa is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Jennie's voice felt like snap of a finger that brought them back. It was like a spell was broken between them. Off let go of his hand and went to answer the phone. But before going, he told Gun to look around the store.

Gun decided to follow Off's order and roamed around. He kept on coming back to his favorite part of the store which is the clothes section. He was looking at a white garfield shirt for 5 minutes debating whether to buy it or not.

"Why don't you try it on? " a voice spoke behind him.

When he turned around he saw Off smiling at him.

"Fitting room's that way"

He smiled back shyly and went to the direction that Off pointed at with the shirt in hand.

After trying on the shirt, he decided to buy it along with two more pieces of clothing he liked. Off accompanied him while he was browsing in the shop and he had the chance to know more about the man.

At first he thought that Off was just a typical class clown and a happy-go-lucky guy, but he was actually very deep and full of substance. Gun finds himself enjoying their conversation because they can never run out of topic to talk about. Off have gave good opinions and made Gun view issues at a different perspective. But as talkative as he is, Off he is also a very good listener, he is very attentive and did not talk over him when they were talking. Moreover, he is really very funny and that made even some of the boring stuff they discuss interesting.

They were now sitting in the 1996 vintage chairs in the furniture corner of the shop.

"How is your relationship with your grandpa?"

They were talking for awhile and their conversation now was about Off's family. He learned that Off lost his parents at a young age and his grandfather is the only family he has right now.

"He's the best. He may seem grumpy on the outside but he is actually a very sweet guy. He's all that I have now and although he is very busy with the business, he tries his best to still have time for me. I have never felt that there was something missing in my life growing up because gramps filled up the role that my parent left when they passed away."

There was a soft smile on Off's face as he was talking about his grandpa. He is really fond of him and it shows by the way he talks about him.

"But do you miss them though?" both knew that Gun was referring to his parents without the need to mention them.

Off paused for a minute to think before answering the question.

"Of course I do. Do you know why I took up film?"

Gun shook his head in response. Off gave him a small smile and continued his narrative.

"When I was still a child, I would often cry myself to sleep because I miss my parents. It was really hard for me especially during those times when gramps would go on business trips. I felt very alone then and nobody is around to comfort me." Gun can see a shadow of sorrow in his eyes when he spoke. And he felt guilty, if not for his prying question Off need not relieve those sad memories.

As if sensing his distress, Off gave him a reassuring smile before continuing.

"Don't worry Gun, it was all in the past. I have moved on past it, and it's all thanks to watching movies. I found my escape every time I watch a film. It seems like I travel into a different world, each movie taking me on a new adventure. The characters in the movie I watched became my friends because I don't have actual ones, and they eased my loneliness." Gun was amazed at Off, his eyes is sparkling while he was talking about film.

"As my fascination with movies continued, I was not just watching it anymore. I also became interested in how to make it. I started making home made video edits which are mostly about nature and everyday life. It was just me trying to express myself through film. Incidentally, that was also the time when I met my two best friends, Arm and Tay. They saw me in the neighborhood with my video camera. I was trying to film a bird laying its eggs. But before I can record, it flew off because Tay scared it with his loud voice. I was so pissed at him. Thankfully Arm was with him and scolded him before I did. Turned out, Tay just wanted to look at my video camera that's why he was so loud and Arm tagged along."

Off laughed as he recalled that memory. Gun also smiled as he listened to their childhood escapades. It made him think of his own bestfriends and how Off's group has the same bond as them.

"So that's how we met and after that we three just clicked. We found out that we actually shared the same interests and we were inseparable ever since. We would make silly short films together and have movie marathons and sleep overs. They accompany me when gramps can't. It's bizarre to think of how big the impact movies had in my life. It was my escape, my medium of self expression, and the solution to my loneliness. Amazing isn't it?" he asked Gun with eyes full of wonder.

_No you're amazing._

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he immediately shook it off. Gun mentally scolded himself on having such thoughts about off. He just smiled at Off, not wanting to respond because he just might blurt out what's on his mind and that might make things awkward between them.

_Maybe I just got carried away on how passionately he talks about film._

"Hey do you wanna resume the tour of the shop?" Gun nodded. He was quite relieved to continue with the tour because he's afraid that getting more up close and personal with Off Jumpol might lead into something more dangerous.

Gun tried to make their next topic of conversation lighter. He also chose to kept his questions general rather than personal. Nonetheless, they still had fun talking and did not notice that it's almost closing time for Tumcial's. If not for Jennie informing them that she will close the shop now, the two would still be talking.

"Off I need to go home early today because my mom is visiting. I can't have dinner with you. I'm sorry." Off nodded and assured Jennie that it was okay.

"Okay, okay. I have to go now. Bye. It was nice to meet you Gun." She was clearly in a hurry as she hastily bid them goodbye.

It was just the two of them now, they were standing outside Tumcial's. The silence although comfortable was starting to get awkward.

"I didn't know that you were so close with Jennie." Gun decided to speak first. He was actually surprised at what Jennie said earlier. Just how close is she with Off that they would have dinner together. Is something going on between them?

"Are you referring to what she said earlier?" Off gave him a big smile and followed it with a soft chuckle.

"Jennie and I are just friends. She is the longest staff we have at the store that's why we're close. She accompanies me to dinner from time to time when gramps is on a business trip like this. She's like my big sister" he explained.

Gun was embarrassed when he realized that Off and Jennie's relationship was actually none of his business. But still, he felt relieved when he heard Off's explanation.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me P'Off. I am sorry for prying." Gun meant it, he was really sorry for prying. He doesn't want Off to think that he was too nosy.

"Hey it's okay. You were not prying. Jennie knows I don't like eating alone that's why we eat dinner together."

"Oh. But she's not available now. Who's gonna accompany you? How about Arm and Tay? Are they available?"

If Off was surprised about his concern about his dinner plans, he did not show it. Gun was also confused about his actions. He did not understand it as well why he was worried at the thought of Off eating alone.

"well... they're actually not available too. Tay has something important to do and Arm's on a family trip." Off said sheepishly, he was touching the back of his neck shyly.

Gun didn't know what came over him but as if his mouth had a mind of its own, he just heard himself saying.

"Wanna go have dinner with me instead?"


	9. Dinner

Off was obviously shocked at the offer but he still agreed. While walking and looking for a good place to eat, Gun decided to ask Off why he doesn't like to eat dinner alone. 

"When my parents were still alive they would insist on eating dinner together. My dad would always come home early and even gramps would join us if he's not in a trip. I have lots of fond memories during dinner time, the warmth of family and loving relationships. The day my parents died, I was waiting for them. It was supposed to be my birthday dinner. They were on their way home, when a truck with defective brake hit their car. That was the most painful birthday dinner I had. I was left alone in the house because gramps went to the hospital. He didn't want to bring me with him, he was afraid I'd get traumatized seeing the lifeless body of my parents."

Off's eyes were filled with sorrow as he spoke, unshed tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Instinctively, Gun held his hand while walking to provide comfort for his new friend.

"Thanks" Off spoke softly but it was loud enough for him to hear.

He looked at their entwined hands, and then he looked at the man who was on the verge of crying awhile ago.  
He seemed to be better and he was looking at Gun with a sad but grateful smile.

"What for?"

"For just being here with me. Listening to my stories and asking me to have dinner with you"

"That's what friends are for." Gun replied.

_He seems to be okay now,_ Gun thought to himself.

There was no need for them to continue holding each other's hands, but the warmth from Off's hand is comfortable and reassuring. And as much as Gun doesn't want to admit it, Off's hands encompassing his felt nice. He chose to ignore the fast beating of his heart as he let himself enjoy the moment and ignore the lingering questions in his head.

They stopped in front of a luxurious restaurant. Gun hesitated as Off, whose still holding his hand, steered them toward the entrance.

"Off are you sure we're going to eat here? This looks like a very high end restaurant. I don't think I can afford any of their menu." Gun was feeling a bit insecure being in such an expensive place.

"Don't worry it's my treat." He wanted to protest but Off was already dragging him inside the restaurant.

The maitre d' showed them their seats. Gun was still uncomfortable, he feels very out of place and and under-dressed inside the place. Off who noticed his distress tapped his shoulder.

"Are you really uncomfortable? I'm sorry I insisted that we eat here. Do you want to go somewhere else? "

"No. It's okay. I just felt that we're very under-dressed for this kind of place. Look at the other people dining here, they're wearing suits and gowns while the both of us are in casual wear." Gun explained to Off as he gestured to the both of them who are wearing plain shirts and jeans. 

Off laughed at what he said. "That's absurd Gun! There's no dress code for this place. Yes, some of the patrons here may be in their formal attire but it doesn't meant that we have to do so as well. "

"But they're staring at us." Gun can feel the gaze of the people from other table burning on his back. 

"So? Don't worry about what others would say. I bet they're just jealous because we get to eat delicious food without worrying about tight fitting clothes like they do." Off said jokingly. His joke successfully made Gun be less conscious of their situation.

"Remember not to let what other people say affect you Gun, especially if it's from people who doesn't even know you. Their opinions about you are not valid. And don't be afraid to stick out and be different. Just because it's the norm doesn't mean that we have to follow it." 

The profound words from Off left him speechless so he just nodded and smiled. Seeing that he was more relaxed, Off called the waiter to order their food. 

The dinner went by smoothly, they were talking nonstop while eating. Just like what happened in the shop earlier, both of them is now wrapped up in their own little world, forgetting the existence of other people. 

As their conversation went on, Gun discovered that both of them were really into fashion and even have the same taste in clothing. However, the similarity ended there. Gun is a social butterfly who likes to socialize with people while Off is introverted. According to him, he only has a very small group of friends and when he's not with them, he prefers to be alone. Even their taste in food is very opposite. Gun likes spice and sauces while Off liked plain and dry food. He also has a very low tolerance for spicy food which was demonstrated earlier when he tried to get a piece of the dish on Gun's plate not knowing that he pour some ghost pepper sauce on it. 

They were now eating their dessert and Gun can't help but chuckle in amusement at Off who was shoving a lot of ice cream in his mouth to alleviate the burning sensation. 

"Glad you enjoy my misery that much" Off pouted and rolled his eyes at him. This made him laughed out loud. 

"That's what you get for trying to steal my food. Hahaha" he teased. 

"How should I know that you drizzled that food with that god-awful sauce! aw! It burns, it hurts" Off whined, sticking his tongue out and fanning it. 

Gun laughed again at the man before him who is now whining like a child looking so cute and adorable. 

_Whoa! Where did those thoughts came from. Did I just find him cute and adorable?!_

Suddenly their waiter approached them. 

"Sir I am sorry to interrupt you but we are already closing up in a few minutes." 

Both of them looked shocked at what the waiter just said. Off looked at his watch and showed Gun the time. 

"Did we just ate and talked here for 5 hours?" astonishment was evident in Off's voice as he spoke. 

Gun was also dumbfounded. _Was it really 5 hours? Why does it feel like it's not. It felt too quick to be 5 hours._

After paying, Off stood up and offered his hand to Gun. The latter stared at it and then looked at Off with questions in his eyes. 

"Get up, let's go. I'll take you home, it's late already" came the reply to his unspoken question. 

Too tired to think, Gun took the offered hand. And just like how they came in, the two left the restaurant with hands intertwined. 


	10. Caught

Off insisted to drive Gun back to his dorm, so they were now walking back to Tumcial's where Off's car is parked. Gun was already sleepy and he was trailing groggily behind Off. They were just a few blocks away from the shop but Off suddenly stop causing Gun to bump into his back. The sudden impact snapped the drowsiness out of him. Off was looking at the dark road ahead, his expression unreadable. Gun tried to distinguish what caught the other guy's attention but it was too dark for him to see anything. 

He was about to ask Off what was wrong but he doesn't need to as he saw the silhouette of two people hugging lovingly. If it was anyone, Gun would have paid no attention to them. But as the two moved closer to a lit lamp, two very familiar faces were revealed. It was New and Tay. The two people hugging was New and Tay. 

Gun's mind went blank. He needs answers and he wants to get it now! He was about to rush to where the two was but Off tightened his hold on his hand. Gun looked at him confused. 

"Why are you stopping me from talking to them? I need answers Off. I need to know why my friend and your friend are hugging like star-crossed lovers in the middle of the street at 11:00 pm" he said impatiently as he try to pry his hand away from Off's grip. 

Gun was feeling a lot of emotions. He was angry and shocked but most of all he was hurt by the fact that his friend was keeping a secret like this to him. New and Kana were his best friend, they were like his second family and he trusts them with all his heart. This is the reason why he was hurt by what he saw tonight. New keeping it a secret seemed like he doesn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. 

_Is this why New was acting weird these past few weeks? It was obvious that New and Tay have something going on between them. Then why did he kept to himself?_

"Gun?...

Gun??" 

Gun looked at Off who had been calling his name several times already but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear him. 

" They left." Off gestured his head to the now empty spot previously occupied by their friends. 

"Gun listen to me, I am as shocked as you from what we've witnessed just now. But I trust my friend. And I know you trust New. So can you promise me that you'll hear them out when they're ready to explain? I'm sure they have their reasons." Off said in a soothing voice which calmed him down. 

He was too tired to speak so he just nodded his head in agreement. This was such a long day for him. He can't wait to go home. 

Off was still looking at him with worried eyes until they reached his car. The car ride was silent, he only talked to Off to give him directions to his house. When they reached their destination, Gun unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door. He was about to get out of the car when Off spoke,

"Thanks for tonight Gun. I really enjoyed your company. See you." 

"Thanks Off. I also had fun today." he smiled at him and alighted from the car. 

Gun sighed as he watched the vehicle drive off. So much happened today, he was still bothered by whatever was happening between New and Tay but he was also happy, he can't deny that he enjoyed the time he spent with Off. 

MONDAY 10:30 AM

Their class just ended and Gun, New, and Kana decided to go to their usual hangout place, a coffee shop near the campus. Gun was following Off's advice, he will give New the chance to come clean. So even though he was dying to interrogate New then and there, he stopped himself. 

The three were talking about a lot of random things until Kana asked them for an update on their special project. Gun who was closely observing New noticed the change in his mood upon the mention of their special project.

Now that Gun thought about it, New would always have the same reaction every time this particular topic is brought up. And as he think even harder, he has no idea what store New is covering.

"New, speaking of special project, I don't think you've ever mentioned who you got. " Kana seemed to be reading Gun's mind as he asked the same thing that Gun thought just now. Or maybe he also noticed that something is up. Among the three of them, Kana is the most thoughtful and observant.

"huh?? D-didn't I tell you already?" New stuttered. 

"No you haven't. We would've remembered if you did" Gun was not letting him worm his way out of this. 

"Maybe I forgot to tell you hehehe"

New gave a painfully obvious fake laugh as he answered the questioning gaze of his two friends.

"I got the shop that sells camera and camera equipment at Siam District "

"Isn't that owned by Tay's dad?" Kana asked innocently.

"WHAT??!"

"How did you know?!"

New and Gun spoke in unison. After speaking, they both looked at each other. New was looking at Gun curiously because of the way he reacted at Kana's statement. Gun on the other hand was looking at New suspiciously, his mind trying to piece together the puzzle of New and Tay's relationship with this new piece of information.

Kana who was oblivious to the thoughts of the other two, continued talking.

"It is owned by Tay's family, I'm sure of it. He was there when I visited the shop last month with Mew. We talked and he happened to mention that it was their family business. It also explains his photography hobby. Didn't you know that New?"

New was taken aback by the question.

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." came the short reply.

"Have you visited the shop already?" It was Gun who asked the question this time.

"I haven't yet."

"Perhaps you're finding it difficult to set an appointment with the store. Why don't you try asking for Tay's help?" Gun said nonchalantly, he was trying to get a reaction from New. And he got it.

"Uhm, yeah. I'll think I'll do that."

Although subtle, Gun can see his friend's fist clenching the plastic cup he was holding way too hard as he spoke. He had also been perspiring a lot and his eyes keeps on darting back and forth between him and Kana.

Gun decided to push New's button even further.

"By the way Newwie, what did you do last Saturday? I think I saw you around Siam district."

New's face was white as sheet when he heard Gun's statement. A few moments had passed and nothing has changed in New's expression, this made the other two panic.

"Hey Newwie, are you okay? What's the problem?"

New shook his head, got up, and ran away from the coffee shop leaving his two friends dumbfounded and worried.


	11. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being inactive. Been busy with work lately. But I'll try to update more regularly. Hope you all understand.. lovelots

Gun and Kana tried to follow New when he left once they recovered from their shock at his sudden outburst but he was long gone. They went back to the campus hoping that he would show up in their next class but there was still no sign of their friend. 

They were now getting worried and Gun felt guilty knowing that he may have triggered New and that’s why he reacted that way. 

Kana seeing Gun’s worried face, tried comforting him. Gun decided to share with him what he saw last Saturday, he doesn’t want to keep a secret from Kana, they need to be honest with each other if they wanted New to be honest with them. 

“Gun don’t blame yourself. It was not your fault. I think New just reached his limit. He will come around, don’t worry," commented Kana after he listened to Gun’s story. 

“But I should’ve listened to Off. I shouldn’t have pushed New and just wait for New to tell us when he’s ready.” 

“Off? How did Off fit into your story?”

Kana is now looking at him perplexed. Gun realized that he ‘forgot’ to mention that Off was with him that night. 

“Oh. We were together. I went to their shop and he toured me around. He also agreed to help me with the project.” 

He had a very acceptable reason yet Gun’s heart was pounding when he was talked about that night with Off. Every time he recalls their time together, he feels little butterflies fluttering in his belly. 

“But Gun didn’t you say you saw New and Tay at around 11 PM? Why are you still with Off that late at night?” 

The wonderment in Kana’s words is evident. His reaction made sense though, it was only a few days ago when Gun and Off met at the cafeteria and from that interaction alone, it was obvious that Gun didn’t really vibed with guy. So to hear him spending time with Off until late at night is like a full 180 turn. 

“I also have no idea how it happened. We had the dinner and talked about lots of stuff, we didn't realized it was already late. I know what you're thinking, but there's really nothing going on. Maybe we just started out at the wrong foot. I think we’re friends now, he’s fun to be with.” 

Gun tried his best to explain how he felt about his budding friendship with Off but to be honest, he doesn’t understand it himself. 

As much as Kana wants to ask more questions about Gun and Off, he restrained himself. Gun may have played it out as if it was nothing, but he knows that it was a big deal. Although well-known as a social butterfly, it's not easy to get close to Gun. He prefers to keep a very small circle of friends and not anyone can penetrate the walls he built. So he was very surprised hearing Gun refer to Off as his friend already when they just met a few days ago. Not to mention that on their first meeting, Off managed to pissed off (no pun intended) Gun bigtime.

But he doesn’t want to pry, he will just let things unfold and wait for Gun to volunteer to open up about it. They also have a bigger issue to deal with for now. They need to focus on finding New and figure out what’s really happening to their friend. 

\----

It had been three days since New stormed out from the coffee shop and the two friends still haven’t heard anything from him. They tried calling and messaging New, they even went to his apartment to check out on him but it was deserted when they arrived. They are now very worried, this was the longest time they lost communication with New. 

“Gun why don’t you try asking Off if he knows where New is.” 

Gun looked up from the book he’s reading. They are currently in a coffee shop near New’s apartment, studying and at the same time hoping to see their friend. 

He gave Kana a confused look, not really sure where Kana is getting at with his statement. Realizing that Gun seemed clueless, Kana decided to explain. 

“I mean, if there is really something going on between Tay and New , he must be with Tay right now. We tried to look everywhere for him. We know he’s okay based from what his parents told us. But he is nowhere to be found.”

Out of sheer desperation and worry, Gun and Kana decided to contact New’s parents after they found his apartment empty. To their surprise, his dad told them that he just got off the phone with New. Apparently, New told his parents that their class was going on a field trip. A total lie, since both Gun and Kana was aware that there was no field trip scheduled for their class. However to avoid worrying New’s parents, they decided not to blow their friends cover and went as far as assuring them that they are going to the field trip with New. 

"I'll try asking him." Gun agreed with Kana's suggestion because they are running out of ideas about their friend's whereabouts. 

"Do you have his contact number?" 

"Y-yes " he could feel his cheeks heating up as he stammered answering Kana's query. He got Off's number that night they went to dinner. It was actually him who asked for his number. It was so he could contact him for the project. Nothing more nothing less. 

Gun texted Off. He did not expect to receive an immediate reply, but after a few minutes his phone vibrated indicating a new message. Gun frowned upon reading Off's reply.   
Kana, who saw the grim expression on his friend's face, asked him what's wrong. 

"Off replied. Tay's also been MIA for three days. They don't have any idea where he is."

It had been an hour, Kana and Gun are still sitting in the coffee shop but no one spoke ever since Gun read Off's message. 

Both of them jolted when their phones vibrated at the same time. Their eyes widened when they saw that it was a message from New.   
The message was short. New wants to meet them later at 6pm. He attached the location of their meeting place. Gun's brows scrunched up when he saw the address. It was not familiar to him. And judging from Kana's frown, he doesn't seem to know the address as well. 

6PM; SOL CONDOMINIUMS  
Gun and Kana are on their way to the meeting place. They were inside the elevator which was about to close, when suddenly a guy shouted   
"WAIT! HOLD THE DOOR!"  
Kana who was near the button, pressed hold. 

Two guys entered the elevator, they were about to thank Kana when recognition dawned upon them. The newcomers were Off and Arm. 

"Kana and Gun. Fancy meeting you here. By the way, thanks for holding up the door for us." Arm said. 

Off just gave both a nod and a little smile to acknowledge the two. Although subtle, it did not escape from Kana's observant eyes that moved closer to Gun and gave his friend another smile, it was larger and warmer this time. Gun also smiled back at Off. 

"So what floor?" Kana asked Arm. 

"15th please." 

"Oh. We're actually going to the same floor. Who are you visiting?" It was Gun who spoke. He directed the question to the two but only looking at Off beside him. 

"We're going to Tay's unit. He's already back and told us to go there after class." Off explained. 

Kana and Gun looked at each other. Their eyes wide as they try to connect the dots. Kana decided to ask the question that will confirm if their hunch is right. 

"Uhm, what is Tay's unit number?"

"It's unit 1514. Why do you ask?" Arm who was still oblivious from everything asked innocently. 

"Because that's also the exact address New gave us. So that means Tay and New are together."

Gun's voice was calm when he spoke but internally he was screaming. He has a lot of question for New and even for Tay. Arm was the only one who seemed shock at Gun's statement. Off and Kana was just standing silently. 

He was not dumb, he has an idea of what's happening. But he still needs confirmation. And it seems that the two were also thinking the same thing. Arm who may had been kept in the dark about the whole situation, had his eyebrows furrowed. 

They heard the ping of the elevator, indicating that they reached the 15th floor. They walked out of the elevator and into the hall way. Arm led the way to Tay's unit. 

Gun who was still in deep thought, jerked up when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. 

It was Off, he looked at Gun with concerned eyes. And even without any words spoken between them, Gun understood what he wants to convey. 

He smiled at him, reassuring that he is fine. And truthfully, he is. Off's presence calmed him down. 

They are now standing at room 1514, waiting for the people inside to open the door. It was Tay who let them in. 

Upon entering, Gun and Kana scanned the room to look for New. They found him sitting on the sofa, clutching the pillow and looking at them guiltily. 

They immediately ran towards their friend and hugged him. The three broke the hug when they heard Tay clear his throat. 

"I don't want to ruin your moment with your friends Hin, but I think need to talk to them first." 

Tay gestured at Arm and Off to take a seat in the living room. He was about to sit beside New but he changed his mind. New was sandwiched in between Kana and Gun who was eyeing Tay suspiciously ever since he spoke earlier. 

He contented himself by sitting in the chair across New instead. Arm was sitting on a beanbag in his left while Off was sitting on the other chair in his right. 

Tay inhaled deeply before he spoke. 

"I want to start by saying sorry to all of you. I know you were worried when New and I went off the grid for three days." He glanced at their friends with an apologetic look. 

"There was just a lot of things happening, so we decided to give ourselves a little break. Also so we could sort out how to tell you guys about our relationship. " 

After saying that, Tay closed his eyes and braced himself for his and New's friends' reaction. 


	12. Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a bit long, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Anyway, I'd like thank everyone who's still reading this despite my very slow update. I'd also like to apologize because I'm really not good at writing romantic scenes. I'm afraid the story's a flop 😬

After a few seconds of silence, Tay opened his eyes. Arm and Off were silently chuckling and shaking their heads at him. Kana and Gun were smiling. Tay looked at New, but like him, his boyfriend also looked confused by their friends' reaction.

"What did I miss? Why are your reactions like that?!" Tay can't help but wonder.

"Why? What do you think our reaction should be Peng?" Off asked.

"Well I expect you to be shocked and maybe punch me or something. Not you exactly but Hin's friends. I thought they'll punch or threaten me."

Arm, Off, Gun, and Kana laughed at this which made Tay even more bewildered.

"Don't worry P'Tay, I can assure you that we won't hurt you." It was Kana who spoke.

"Thanks. But why? And why aren't you surprise about our announcement?"

"Well, maybe because of the fact that you kept on calling New 'hin' which I don't even know what that means. But I'm sure it's a term of endearment." said Arm.

"Also Gun and I saw you hugging like lovers last Saturday. So I had a hunch back then." Off said this so nonchalantly as Tay and New's faces turned red.

"And the fact that you were together for three whole days is a dead give away that there is something going on between you two that is more than friendship." Kana added.

"So basically, what we're saying is we're not dumb. We get it, you're together." Gun concluded as the other three nodded in agreement.

"So why did you glare at me earlier?" Tay asked Gun.

"Of course as New's bestfriends we won't let you get away that easily. We didn't even had the chance to give you a hard time because the two of you are sneaky. The least we could do is to make you squirm in your pants earlier by pretending we're mad."

"HUH?! SO THAT WAS ALL A JOKE?! HIN YOUR FRIENDS ARE MEAN" he whined.

Tay's expression was so comical that it made everyone laugh. It also dissipated the heavy atmosphere they had earlier. Tay is now squeezing himself between New and Gun.

Gun took pity on him, so he decided to move to the chair Tay vacated and let the lovebirds sit beside each other.

Tay turned towards his friends, looking at them curiously. Off who noticed the look asked Tay what's wrong.

"I'm just surprised that you're both so chill about me coming out." Tay said in wonder.

"Peng we're already in the modern times. So what if you're not a cis straight man? It doesn't make you any less of a person. You're still the clumsy Tay Tawan we know." Off explained.

Those words were not that special but it made a big impact on Tay. Because although he knows that his friends would accept him, he still have that fear in his heart that they would not accept him.

"I agree with Off, Tay. Labels are so overrated anyway. Love is love, regardless of race, status, or gender." added Arm, giving his friend an encouraging smile.

Tay was very thankful. It meant a lot for him to have the support of his friends. He smiled at New who just gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

After that touching scene, Gun decided to ask the biggest question he has for the couple.

"So how did this all happen?"

Tay and New looked at each other and smiled. New answered for them.

"Well I already had a crush on Tay ever since the Freshmen Orientation. We were group mates then and I just like his energy and his bright smile—"

"What's amazing is I also had a crush on hin back then! But I was hesitant to approach him."

The old New would scold Tay for interrupting him, because he doesn't like it when people do that. But Gun and Kana was taken aback when New turned to Tay and gazed at him dreamily, smiling. 

They look at each other like they were the only people in the room. It seems like the other occupants turned to air as Tay and New got lost in each other's eyes.

_Ugh! People in love stinks._

Gun cleared his throat loudly to get back the lovers' attention. This was successful as they break away from staring at each other. Arm, Kana, and Off gave him a greatful smile.

_I think it's not just me who's creeped out of their sweetness. Ugh_

"So lovebirds, before you flirt can you please continue your story." Gun chided.

"Hehehe. Sorry for that. We got carried away. Anyway, I thought our interaction would end there. But then that incident during our PE class happened."

New looked at them to make sure that they remember the incident he was pertaining to. All four nodded.

"Well, when Tay gave me his shirt to borrow I had the courage to asked for his phone number."

"Ooohh!! Speed!" Arm teased which made New blushed and the others laugh.

Off also teased Tay.

"Peng I can't believe New made the first move! You're so slow Peng! And a chicken!"

Tay glared at Off and was about to say something but New beat him to it.

"Hey! I was only asking for his number to contact about returning the shirt. I did not made a move," a very red-faced New reasoned out.

"Okay Newwie. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Gun teased.

"We'll pretend we believe you Newwie. Ouch! Hey don't pinch me!" New was now pinching Kana while side-eyeing Gun. He really hates how loudmouthed his friends are sometimes.

After the banter among them, Tay took over the story-telling. 

"From there, we message each other everyday. The more I know about hin, the more I fell for him. So I decided to confess my feelings for him and formally court him. After a few months he finally said Yes"

"Whoa! Wait there buddy. Let me get this straight. Please tell me that you're not in a relationship ever since freshmen year." Gun interjected. 

"No!! Peng would never be able to keep that big of a secret from us for years. Right Peng?" Off turned to Tay with a playful smile, confident that Tay would agree with him. 

But Tay and New are now both sporting guilty faces. 

"Well, technically, it was not during our freshmen year. We've been official during the start of our sophomore year." Tay confessed. 

"What??"

"Are you serious Peng?"

"Seriously??"

"How come you just informed us now?"

Arm, Off, Kana, and Gun said at the same time. It's obvious that they were taken by surprise at this sudden announcement. Tay and New had been together for more than a year, and the people who had been close to them and whom they hang out with everyday just found out about it. Their surprise and maybe anger is understandable. 

Gun was trying his best to process what he just heard. He thought that they're still in the early stages of their relationship. Turned out that they were already together for a year without even him or Kana noticing.

Seeing that the other three has not yet recovered from the surprise, Gun decided to voice out his thoughts. 

"Wow! All this time, New was keeping that secret from us. I can say I'm a bit hurt because I thought you trust us enough to tell us about it. But seeing you happy together is more important for me."

New teared up from what Gun's words. He stood up and ran to hug him. 

"Thank you so much for understanding Gunnie." New sniffled. 

Gun just smiled and pat his back. When they broke from the hug. Kana was standing beside New and poked his head. 

"Ouch! What's that for?" New said, clasping his head. 

"That was for keeping a secret from us and lying to your parents about being on a class fieldtrip. That was so irresponsible Newwie." Kana scolded. Newwie looked down guiltily. 

He was taken by surprise when Kana suddenly hugged him.

"But despite your stupid decision. I'm still happy you found your happiness Newwie." Kana whispered in his ear.

The two friends broke their hug when they heard two loud thuds. When they turned to the direction of the sound, they saw Arm and Off beside Tay who is now clutching his while glaring at his friends.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked angrily.

"Well it seems unfair that only Newwie get to be poked in the head," came Arm's deadpan answer.

"Yeah. The other one is for making us worry about you and your whereabouts for the last three days." Off added.

"Okay. I'm just gonna let it slide this time because you two had a point. But I won't let you poke me in the head again. I don't even think it was a poke. That was too harsh to be a poke! You literally slap me in the head idiots! It hurts so bad " Tay's voice gets more and more angry as he spoke each word. And it was hilarious to watch.

After a few more bickerings and teasing, the group once again settled down because Tay and New told them that they have another matter to discuss.

New looked at his friends first before speaking. Unlike before, he seemed more tense right now.

"Tay and I are really happy to share our relationship with you because you're some of the important people in our lives. However, we also want to ask you to keep this as a secret."

"Huh?" Arm seemed confused about what New just said.

"You see, we're not yet ready to come out as a couple in public. So we would really appreciate it if you can keep this among us for now."

"It's okay and we understand what you're saying Newwie. But how about your parents? Do you have any plans of telling them?" Gun asked.

Observing Newwie closely, he can see that his friend's eyes became sad at the mention of parents, which confused Gun. As far as he can remember, New is already out to his parents. They were wonderful, they accept and support him. So telling them about Tay will not make them angry. 

And as if he heard the question in Gun's mind, New answered it all when he spoke again.

"We're already planning of telling my parents next week. And I'm quite positive that they'll like Tay. B-but as for Tay's parents..."

The slight stutter and the hesitation in New's voice is enough to get the message across. Tay has not yet come out to his parents.

"You see, Mae and Por still don't know about me. I'm still gathering the courage to tell them. But I'm very afraid of what will happen once they find out. You see, they're very old-fashioned and they're so conscious of upholding the family name. And I'm terrified that they will not accept me." Tay explained.

It's obvious that he is very upset about this situation. Arm and Off patted Tay's shoulder while New held his hand.

Gun ached seeing both Tay and Newwie suffering just because they're in love.

Seeing his friend in this situation, bothered him. And he can't help but think and fear that it may also happen to him once he falls in love.

Because honestly even now, society can still be cruel and judgemental of   
gay people. Although it's more accepting nowadays, but homophobia is still present and felt.

When Tay was able to hold his emotions at bay, New cleared his throat and spoke again.

"In connection to that, we want to ask you guys for a favor." He looked at his friends and then at Tay.

"As long as it's within our ability Newwie, we'll gladly help" Kana assured him. Gun just nodded in agreement.

"Anything for you both." Off assured New with a smile.

"Ditto" Arm said which made New chuckle. 

"Thanks guys."

"So what is the favor that you want to ask Newwie?"

"It's not that big actually. We just want to ask you guys if our two groups can hang out with each other. You know, so that Tay and I could spend time with each other without other people getting suspicious." New sheepishly explained.

"That's all? Psh. Consider it done peng." Off remarked and gave Tay a thumbs up.

"We're in" Kana spoke for both him and Gun.

"Consider it done. Starting tomorrow, our two groups will become one. All in solidarity of TayNew!" Arm shouted.

"TayNew?" a confused Gun asked.

"TayNew, that's what I'll call them from now on." Arm explained.

"TayNew. I like the sound of that. Hin, it's cute right? We're TayNew now?" Tay said brightly. He even clapped his hands.

Arm and Off are now chanting TayNew over and over again. While Gun and Kana are trying hide their laughter.

"Eh???" That was the only thing that New could say. He looked at Tay who is smiling widely, unaware of the teasing grins plastered on the faces of their friends.

He is now starting to regret asking them for this favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing, as much as I don't want to be political but I believe that we should use every platform that we can to educate people of the current situation of the world. So if you can spare some time to read about what's happening in Thailand, Hong Kong, Philippines, Brazil, Turkey, Lebanon, USA and other countries whose freedom of speech and expression are being threatened by their fascist government. The voice of the people are being silenced, let's help them get their voice back by spreading to the world their situation.
> 
> Here are some links:
> 
> https://freedomforthai-en.carrd.co/
> 
> https://lebanonscrisis.carrd.co/
> 
> https://twitter.com/onlythebraxe/status/1288114288423403520?s=19
> 
> https://parasapinas.carrd.co/


	13. Santi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this very late update. I had a writer's block and had been very busy with work. I can't tell when the next update will be. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It's my birthday gift to all the babiis. Happy birthday! 💚💚💚💚

  
A month had already passed ever since TayNew revealed their relationship. This means that Tay's gang had also been hanging out with New's circle for a month as well. Most of the time, the new group would eat lucnch together and Kana's boyfriend, Mew, would join them if he's around. And this made Off and Gun closer and more comfortable with each other.

Aside from the usual hangout with their friends, the two also made it a routine to go to Tumcial's every weekend. Gun did not know how it happened but it's like an unspoken agreement between them and the staff of Tumcial's that Off was the only person who can escort him in the shop.

Mond, a part-timer in the store made the mistake of making small talks with Gun while he was browsing some clothes and waiting for Off.

Despite Jennie's warning, he still approached Gun and tried to hit on him with the guise of assisting him. When Off arrived and saw what's happening, Mond received deadly glares from his usually amiable boss and immediately backed off. Jennie who saw all of these just shook her head in amusement. From then on, all the workers of Tumcial's got the message that their cute regular customer is off-limits.

Today is not a regular weekend visit for Gun because he was just informed by Off that his grandpa was already home from his business trip and agreed to be interviewed. That's why he was nervous and at the same time excited meeting Off's grandpa.

Based on the stories he heard from the staff and from Off himself, Santi Jumpol Adulkittiporn seemed to be a fair boss and a loving grandpa. Gun can't wait to interview him.

Jennie was the first one he saw when he arrived in the shop. She told him that Off was already there and was talking to his grandpa.

"What? Sir Santi is here already?" Gun panicked upon hearing this information. He was not yet ready to face him. But to be honest, he doesn't know if he'll ever be ready.

"Yes. Off and Boss Santi arrived together."

Right after Jennie answered his question, the door to the admin office of the shop opened. Off came out first and instantly flashed a bright smile when he saw Gun. Gun smiled in return but it faded once he saw the figure trailing behind him.

"So this is the one who wants to interview me eh?" he said upon seeing Gun.

Gun could only nod, he cannot remember a single word of the script that he practised earlier. To say that the man was intimidating is the biggest understatement of the century. He looks very prominent and the way he spoke, although a bit gruff, still exudes eloquence.

"What? Cat got your tongue kid? Why are you so silent?" Sir Santi asked again, his intelligent eyes assessing Gun.

Upon hearing that, Gun introduced himself and offered his hand.

"I'm so sorry sir. My name is Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat. A junior Business Management student from GMM University. Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Psh. No need to be so formal kid. Relax, I won't bite. " He shook Gun's hand and smiled at him. The way his eyes crinkled reminds him of Off and and that thought helped ease Gun's nervousness.

" Pū̀, I told you to smile so that people won't be afraid of you. You just startled Gun with that scary face of yours." Off interjected. 

Santi narrowed his eyes as he looked at his grandson and smacked him in the head. Off cradled his injured head and looked at his grandpa sharply.

"What was that for?!" he whined.

"That's for saying nonsense. I don't have a scary face. As a businessman I can't help to have serious face. Unlike you who has a tofu face. Hahahaha"

Gun was taken aback at the scene he was witnessing. The great Mr Santi Jumpol Adulkittiporn laughing heartily while Off was just glaring at him. But after a few seconds, he also joined in on the laughter with his grandpa. Their fondness for each other very evident.

Gun thought that grandpa Santi was stoic and strict but he was so wrong. Off was actually telling the truth when he said that his grandpa was a softie inside.

After the banter between Off and his grandfather, the latter asked Gun to come inside his office for the interview. Gun was nervous but determined. Before he entered, he looked at Off who tapped his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Su, su, na Gun ja" he whispered before Gun went inside his grandpa's office.

"Sit down kid." Grandpa Santi gestured on the chair in front of him.

Gun immediately sat down and prepared himself for the interview. 

"So what do you want to ask me?" 

After checking his notes, Gun smiled at the man in front of him and started the interview. 

"First Sir is I'd like to know how you came up with the shop?"

"Hmmm" Gun stared at grandpa Santi who was clearly deep in thought. 

"The idea actually came from Off," a small smile appeared on the old man's face at the mention of Off.

" My shop started when he was seven years old. Four years after my son and his wife died. Off was left alone with me and his way of coping up with the loss of his parents is by watching films." 

Gun already knew about this part since it was one of the first things he and Off talked about. He was unsure how this story came to play with the foundation of Tumcial's but it all made sense when he heard the rest from granpa Santi. 

"I was busy with other businesses that time and I had to travel often. To compensate with my lack of time for him, I bought some memorabilia from the films that he watched every time I returned from my business trips. He would like it and play with it. But after a month or two, he would get tired from playing and would put it aside. This happened for months but I did not notice. I was busy runnign our various family businesses and dealing with clients abroad," grandpa Santi looked uncomfortable while telling this, a bitter smile appearing on his lips. 

"That was until Off came up to me, all suited up. He said that he has a business proposal. He looked so serious even though he can't even pronounced the business proposal correctly," grandpa Santi let out a chuckle at the memory while Gun can't help but smile as he imagined a seven-year old Off in a suit that is too big for his small size, looking all formal as he talked to his grandfather.

"He told me that he will sell all the things I gave him. I asked him why, and did you know his reply?" the old man now looked up at Gun. 

Gun shook his head. 

"He said it was so that we can have money. Then I never have to leave for business trips again."

Gun felt his heart constrict at what he heard. He can't imagine how lonely Off must feel for him to say that to his grandfather.

"That was a wake up call for me. I realized that in all my efforts to earn more money, I was actually neglecting my grandson. You see, I was very focused with the family business then. I was about to retire when Off's dad took over our company. But with his sudden passing, I grabbed the reins once more. I kept on working because I just want to give the best for Off. I want all business transactions to be handled by me, I did not think of entrusting the work to our employees. As a result, I have no time left for Off. But after he presented his business proposal to me, I delegated the management of our other businesses to our trusted employees so I can stay beside him and watch him grow."

Grandpa Santi paused his story to stare at Gun, his brows knotted in confusion.

"are you crying, kid?" he asked, perplexed.

Not until it was pointed out did Gun realized that indeed he has tears in his eyes.

_Why the heck am I crying and embarrassing myself?_

He cleared his throat and looked at Me Santi apologetically.

"Uhm, I was just touched by your story sir. I did not expect that the origin of Tumcial's was that personal. "

Mr Santi just nodded and continued, athogh he stilllooked at Gun strangely. 

"It was very difficult for me to raise Off because I don't have any experience raising a child. His dad was raised by my wife, but she was long gone. I regretted not spending time with my son, but through the years, we got closer because of business. Because that's what I'm good at. I am good with business but bad at emotions." He paused and gave a dry chuckle as he continued on.

With the difference in our ages, there are only a few things that we can both relate to. Off's fascination with movies made it easier for us to have a common ground. So I decided to open the shop hoping that it could help me get closer with Off. And it did," he finished his story with a smile.

"Did you expect the shop to be this successful?"

"I actually thought we were gonna be bankrupt after a month. But turned out there were actually a lot of people who are interested in vintage stuff. We started from just selling random things, but as the business grew we also started to organize the store into the sections we have now. " Mr Santi explained. 

"Can you share the secret to your success?" 

Mr Santi smiled warmly after hearing his question. 

"Unfortunately, I don't have any secrets to share because I myself was surprised with how it turned out. All I can say is that a great factor to the success of our little shop is Off. He was very hands-on with the shop. He would scour for vintage products himself. Growing up, aside from film he also developed a liking to vintage shirts. That's why the shop also expanded to selling vintage shirts which is what it's famous for right now." Mr Santi looked so proud as he talks about Off and his contribution to the success of the Tumcial's. 

_He's really proud of him._

Gun can't help but smile as he looked at the old man talking fondly of Off. Their love and affection for each other evident. Off would also look this proud when he talks about his grandpa. 

They talked more about Tumcial's. So far the interview was going well.

They were already halfway and Gun was asking grandpa Santi for the future plans about the shop.

"We still don't have any concrete plans as of the moment. And of course, it will also depend on Off's plans since he will be the one who will inherit Tumcial's" Grandpa Santi explained.

Gun can't help but smile as he remembered the scene at the canteen a month ago when Off offered to help him with his project with Tumcial's, saying that it's his business eventually.

He was so pissed off at him that time, but now they had become good friends. Gun even considers Off as one of his closest friends next to Kana and New.

"Aherm. Are you listening to me kid? "

  
Gun was jolted out of his reverie by grandpa Santi. His cheeks immediately reddened as he realized that he spaced out in the middle of the interview.

"I'm so sorry sir. Please continue," Gun prompted, and grandpa Santi obliged.

"As I was saying, I was thinking of expanding Tumcial's. I want it not only to be a vintage shop anymore. Since Off is a film student and he's very passionate about it, I'd like to expand the shop and add a movie house where it will feature movies from different genres. Imagine a movie house that will show classic and retro movies, even independent ones, something like that." Grandpa Santi explained.

"Wow. That's interesting." Gun said sincerely, he himself is excited for the plan that grandpa Santi just revealed.

"Yes. I got the idea from Off again. I don't know if you know this. And this is off the record, but Off actually has a mini theater studio at the top of Tumcial's building, —"

"Oh yes! I've been there several times. That place is so cozy." Gun was unaware that he cut off grandpa Santi because he got excited when he heard about the mini theater.

According to Off, it was his hideout, he would often go there to relax, unwind or if he needs to think.

"Wait. Are you saying you've been there?" grandpa Santi asked.

Gun nodded, he felt that something was wrong by the way grandpa Santi was looking at him.

"So you're saying that you've been there, and you said earlier that you've been there several times?" he further interrogated.

Gun nodded once again. He was getting nervous but grandpa Santi let out a laugh.

"Unbelievable!" he exclaimed suddenly and laughed again.

"Uhm, sir?? What's funny?" He can't help but ask grandpa Santi because the old man was really worrying him for acting very weird.

Grandpa Santi stopped laughing and looked at him intently. He smiled and just shook is head.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just surprised. You see even Tay and Arm haven't set foot in that place. Even I had only been there twice. Off is Avery private person and he doesn't want people to go to that studio because he considers it his own sanctuary. So I was just surprised that you had been there SEVERAL times." He put an emphasis on the word several and smiled once again.

Gun was also surprised at what he just learned. And he can't help but wonder about it.

_If he doesn't like people in there, then why did he always invite me to hang out in the studio?_

"I need to cut this interview kid, I have some urgent matters to attend to." Grandpa Santi stood up and Gun had no choice but to stand as well. He fixed his things. He was still halfway with his questions, but grandpa Santi assured him that they will conduct another interview session.

"I'll just let Off inform about the time and place of our next interview. Right now, feel free to explore the shop and ask around with our employees. I already told them to entertain your questions. Also, there's Off to help you." Grandpa Santi's tone was a bit teasing as he said the last sentence.

"Thank you so much once again sir for this." Gun was very happy because his project is looking good. Grandpa Santi just nodded.

But before Gun can leave his office, he called him again.

"By the way kid, you can drop the sir. You can call me Pū̀ or gramps." He told Gun with a smile.

Gun was surprised but he nodded and smiled back.

"O-okay Pū̀. Thanks again."

As he left the office, he was welcomed with Off's smiling face.

"Are you done? That was fast."

"We're gonna schedule another interview because Sir— I mean, Pū̀ said that he still have other matters to attend to. "

"Pū̀??!!" Off was shocked at what Gun just called his grandpa.

"Why?! He was the one who told me to call him that." Gun replied defensively.

Off's surprised expression was replaced with a mischievous glint. He grinned widely.

"Nothing. It actually sounds good hearing you call gramps like that."

Gun can feel his face heating up from Off's words. So he smacked him in the head to which the latter just laughed in reply.

"So do you want to go to dinner now?" Off asked him after a few moments.

"Sure. Let's go. I'm starving. " Gun whined.

This has been their thing in the past month. After visiting Tumcial's, they would go to dinner together. Sometimes they would chat the night away and other times they would just enjoy a meal in companionable silence. Gun was afraid that he was slowly getting used to this, that he was slowly getting used to Off by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammatical and typo errors, didn't have time to proofread.


End file.
